


Hopeless cat dads

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, kitty beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Beans, man. Beeeeeeeans. Their kitty cat is perfect and everything good and pure in the world.





	Hopeless cat dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> (Yomiel's shirt has some sort of UFO cat on it, for the record. Cabanela has a whole cabinet of longcoats, organized by outrageousness. Jowd just looks good in pink and that's a fact)


End file.
